Dark Halloween
by XANHEX
Summary: Un especial para día de brujas! espero que les guste, dejen reviews, porfis! n n gracias!


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertence. **

* * *

**Dark Halloween

* * *

**

Los chicos habían quedado de verse en la gran casa de Yolei, ubicada en un calmado barrio de Houston, para pasar la noche de halloween ahí, ver películas de terror, contar historias, una noche divertida y terrorífica. Yolei había aprovechado que sus padres se fueron de viaje hacía unos días; para hacer la reunión en su casa y sus amigos se quedaran a dormir ahí. Era opcional asistir disfrazados.

El primero en llegar aquella tarde de halloween fue Izzy, no iba disfrazado, pero el chico al ver que Yolei tenía algunas dificultades para poner las telarañas en las esquinas se ofreció ayudar. Matt llegó junto con su hermano TK, ninguno de los dos iba disfrazado, Yolei sintió ligera vergüenza, pues ella tenía puesto un traje de chica mágica, botas color morado, una falda blanca con el dobladillo morado, una blusa muy ceñida que tenía como adorno un gran moño morado con una enorme piedra de fantasía en medio del mismo color, su cabello largo y liso caía con gracia, unos pendiente, tenía una tiara que cruzaba su frente. Si los siguientes que llegaban no estaban disfrazados, se iba a cambiar. Esperó un largo rato, Matt se sentó a ver televisión como dueño y señor de la casa sin hacer nada, en cambio TK muy amable se ofreció ayudar a Izzy para terminar de colocar los adornos. Sora hizo acto de presencia, la pelirroja sí iba disfrazada y eso le causó a Yolei gran alegría, además de que así no sería la única con loca con disfraz. Sora presumía un atuendo de bruja, hasta se atrevió a ponerse una verruguita al lado de su nariz, pero no dejaba de ser sexy, dejó a los chicos, Izzy estuvo a punto de caerse de las escaleras cuando TK la soltó, anonadados ante lo bonita que se veía Sora y también sorprendidos que la chica se hubiera atrevido a vestirse de tal manera. Aquello incomodó a la pelirroja que por reacción trató de bajarse más la minifalda, pero alguien le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, entonces atisbó hacia su lado izquierdo y ahí estaba Matt, con su cara de coqueto.

—Te ves hermosa de bruja —le susurró el chico en la oreja, de tal forma que logró que la piel de Sora se erizara.

—G-gracias —gesticuló Sora un tanto alarmada y roja de la pena. El rubio esbozó media sonrisa y volvió al sillón.

Sora rápida se ofreció a acomodar las bebidas en la mesilla, tuvo que empujarle los pies a Matt cuando este los puso ahí para su comodidad y seguir viendo la televisión, donde pasaban muchos especiales de halloween y películas clásicas de terror.

Unos quince minutos después, tocaron a la puerta, Yolei rápida corrió a abrir, esta vez se trataba de Joe, tampoco iba disfrazado, pero lo que más le chocó a la pelimorada, fue ver que el joven llevaba bajo sus brazos tres libros y ninguno era de cuentos de terror, sino de anatomía.

—Tengo un examen muy difícil el lunes —argumentó el chico cuando Yolei le arrebato los libros.

—¡Pues entonces mejor no hubieras venido! —reprochó Yolei muy molesta.

—Pero tu me amenazaste, ¿lo recuerdas? Qué sino venía ibas a aprender anatomía con mi cuerpo —le recordó Joe.

—De todas formas lo voy hacer y más si se te ocurre abrir uno de estos libros —Yolei mostró un cuchillo muy filoso que hizo a Joe retroceder y tragar saliva, todo nervioso el muchacho.

—¡Ah, ahí está! —Sora le quitó el cuchillo a Yolei y se fue a rebanar la fruta.

Joe suspiró aliviado de no ver más ese cuchillo, pero la pelimorada buscó otra forma de amenazarlo, encontrando un plátano el cual sirvió como sustituto del punzocortante.

—Hey relájate, Joe, de todas formas vas a reprobar —le dijo Matt muy quitado de la pena.

—¿Eh? ¡Eso no lo digas ni de en broma! —exclamó Joe, muy molesto.

—Tú siempre dices que te matas estudiando y siempre terminas con muy bajas notas, ya deberías de mandarlo al demonio —respondió el rubio con maldad.

—Oye… —Joe casi se le deja a ir a Matt, pero entonces TK le detuvo, dándole un vaso lleno de un liquido morado.

El peliazul se tomó todo el líquido, pero seguía enfadado.

—Dame más —le pidió autoritario Joe a TK.

El rubio menos se quedó un poco patidifuso por como Joe le dijo, se encogió de hombros y volvió por más bebida.

Cuatro vasos después, Joe se sentó en el sillón, se veía tan relajado que los jóvenes le miraban con curiosidad.

—TK… ¿qué le diste de beber a Joe? —preguntó Yolei, sospechando algo.

—Ah, de ésa botellita que está allá, se lo acabo todo —respondió TK señalando inocentemente a una botella color verde con una etiqueta dorada.

—Lo emborrachaste —sentenció Yolei—. Bueno, mejor así.

Joe se puso a cantar y obligó a sus amigos taparse los oídos, de nueva cuenta Izzy estuvo a punto de caerse de las escaleras, Matt por su parte parecía quererlo asfixiar con una almohada por lo horrible que el peliazul cantaba, hasta que se quedó dormido.

Tai llegó muy alegre pero al ver que Joe estaba ebrio, empezó a carcajearse, no podía creer que el chico más responsable de todos ellos estuviera en aquellas condiciones. Tras de él, se asomó su hermana, que iba disfrazada de una linda y tierna gatita, con sus orejas, sus guantes y una colita, la chica se puso colorada cuando sintió las miradas de sus compañeros.

—Que linda te ves n_n —le dijo Yolei y Sora al unísono, encantadas por cómo se veía Kari.

El castaño tenía puesto un traje rojo, el saco era algo extravagante con las orillas negras, y por enfrente parecía una V, calcetines blancos que se veía y unos zapatos negros, se veía muy bien, aunque algo gracioso al principio.

—Uh, Sora, te ves maravillosa —le dijo Tai que tomó a la pelirroja por la cintura para luego besarla.

—¿Quiénes faltan? —preguntó Kari.

—Davis no puede venir, Cody está enfermo de no sé qué cosa, Ken, bueno, pues él —Yolei bajó su mirada entristecida—. Desde ayer se fue de viaje a Japón, asuntos de sus padres, y Mimi, ella todavía no ha llegado.

—Seguro Mimi se va a disfrazar de princesa —habló Matt con fastidio.

—No lo sé, pero quedamos que más a tardar estuviéramos aquí a las 7:30 de la tarde y no ha llegado —observó Izzy.

Eran ya las ocho y la castaña no llegaba, Yolei estaba muy al pendiente de la calle, todo lucía tranquilo, sin rastro de algún coche que se acercara, miró a todos, platicando alegremente, TK no dejaba de mirar con amor a Kari, como se notaba que moría por ella, Tai comiéndose a Sora por lo sexy que ella lucía, Izzy admirando los ronquidos de Joe, Matt muy tranquilo, viendo televisión. Necesitaba saber si Mimi no podía ir o algo para que ya comenzaran antes de que aquello se tornara aburrido.

Entonces vio unos faros de auto acercarse… pero no era un auto común, una limusina muy larga, se estacionó frente a su casa, tras de ella, cuatro camionetas negras que parecían resguardar aquel largo auto, se bajaron varios guaruras, uno fue abrir la puerta a la limusina, donde salió una chica muy bella, de cabello recogido en una coleta, vestida de un traje negro ceñido a su cuerpo, y un antifaz, la chica sonreía, sólo faltaba que hubiera una alfombra roja esperando a ser pisada por la chica, a varios fotógrafos locos con sus cámaras destellando miles de luces y a unos reporteros, pero no fue así.

—¡Mimi! —exclamó con alegría Yolei, corriendo a la puerta para abrirle.

Aquella imagen de ver a Mimi como estrella de cine se desvaneció una vez que la castaña adentró.

—¡Eh, cómo están?! —preguntó Mimi sonriente, esa bella sonrisa que hipnotizó a todos, lucía tan hermosa o incluso más como en sus películas.

Matt tenía cara de bobo al verla, cómo esa niña sangrona y llorona que él había conocido, ahora en día era una actriz reconocida, muy bella y a pesar de toda aquella fama que ella disfrutaba, seguía siendo humilde y modesta, cuando él pensaba que seguro ahora era todavía más insoportable.

Estaban conversando cuando la luz se fue, obligando a los chicos a salir. Le preguntaron que sí eso era parte del show que Yolei les tenía preparado, pero lo pelimorada negó. Vieron el vecindario, lucía más tranquilo, oscuro y tenebroso, asustó a los jóvenes, haciendo que entraran a la casa.

Habían dejado a Joe durmiendo, pero al ver que había alguien más sentado a su lado les causó escalofríos, de hecho, al momento de entrar a la casa, sentían una vibra muy pesada y la temperatura había descendido.

—Joe… —musitó temblorosamente Sora.

Un niño todo blanco enseñó su cara, abriendo la boca y dejando ver que la lengua la tenía negra, aquello hizo dar un salto a la pelirroja que estuvo a punto de desmayarse, no era la única espantada ahí.

—Yo te he visto antes —señaló Mimi—. Eres el que sale en…

La castaña se quedó callada cuando el niño giró la cabeza los 360 grados y volvió abrir la boca emitiendo un horrible chillido.

—No sé por qué, pero me dieron unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo… —dijo Matt.

Los chicos no tardaron nada en ir a la puerta, la cual se cerró bruscamente, alguien le tocó el hombro a Yolei y ésta gritó espantadísima.

—¡Ah! —a Joe la borrachera se le había bajado por el grito de la pelimorada, luego los dos se llevaron la mano al pecho, notando como su corazón latía con fuerza—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —interrogó el peliazul.

Yolei señaló con su dedo tembloroso hacia el sillón, donde se encontraba aquel niño blanco. Loschicos caminaron cautelosos hasta la cocina, pero Tai le llamó la curiosidad que el pequeño estuviera comiendo palomitas mientras veía la tele.

—Oigan —detuvo el castaño.

Todos se quedaron viendo la escena curiosa. En la televisión estaba pasando algo muy raro, por momentos se perdía la extraña imagen que dejaba ver una mujer cepillándose el pelo mientras se veía al espejo, una mosca volando, un pozo, alguien cayendo de un faro, la imagen se distorsionaba.

—Yolei, ¿tu televisión funciona sin luz? —recapacitó entonces Izzy.

—N-no —respondió la jovencita toda espantada.

—¡Wuaaa y es en 3D! —señaló Mimi que hasta aplaudió.

Los jóvenes se quedaron helados al ver a una niña saliendo de la tele, la niña tenía el cabello muy largo y no dejaba verle el rostro. El niño blanco, estaba al lado de ellos, abrazando las piernas de Joe.

Todos estaba espantados ante el hecho y más que la niña no caminaba, avanzaba de una manera rara hacia ellos.

El teléfono sonó, Yolei corrió a contestar.

—Casa de la familia Inue —respondió la pelimorada.

—7 días… —escuchó una voz ronca y desgastada.

—Ah, sí, en 7 días llegan mis papás, hable con ellos, hasta luego —Yolei dejó el teléfono y volvió hacia sus amigos.

—¿Es normal esto? —preguntó Matt, señalando a la chica que había salido del televisor y que le andaba haciendo circulitos en el pecho del rubio.

—Creo que le gustas —respondió Tai.

Un grito puso en alarma a todos, era Joe a quien el niñito lo había mordido y entonces la niña saltó bruscamente hacia Sora quien se hizo a un lado para esquivarla haciendo que la chica terminara dándose de lleno con la pared.

—Lo siento —dijo apenada Sora al ver que la niña quedó inconsciente.

—¡Maldito niño, suéltame! —Joe sacudía su pierna para liberarse de aquel niño.

—Ah, déjame quitártelo —se ofreció Izzy, jalando al niño.

—Yolei —habló Kari, jalándole la mano a su amiga.

—¿Sí? —Yolei alzó la vista hacia donde Kari le señalaba.

De las escaleras bajaba un río de sangre que volvió a dejar a todos temblando de miedo, hasta el niñito dejó de morder a Joe que Izzy terminó en el suelo junto al pequeño que gritó horrorizado y salió corriendo.

—MUAJAJAJA —se escuchó una risa demoniaca.

Sora abrazó a Tai, Kari abrazó a TK, Mimi abrazó a Matt, Yolei abrazó a Joe, Izzy buscaba a quien abrazar pero al no encontrar con quien, miró hacia abajo.

Algo estaba rayando las paredes de la casa, se escuchaba como se estaba rasgando el papel tapiz de las paredes y aquello puso de pelos de puntas a los chicos, Mimi sacó su reproductor de música para ignorar aquel irritante sonido.

—¿Y sí mejor salimos de la casa? —preguntó Izzy.

—Sí, mejor —optaron todos que corrieron hacia la puerta y ahí se empujaban unos a los otros, pero Mimi seguía escuchando música por lo tanto, había ignorado la sugerencia de su amigo.

Matt regresó por ella justo cuando unas raíces surgieron de la tierra e invadieron toda la casa de Yolei.

—¿Qué les diré a mis padres cuando vuelvan y vean la casa así? —dijo Yolei, abatida.

—Que sembraste un árbol —propuso Joe, admirando la casa toda llena de raíces, pero no era la única, las otras del vecindario estaban igual.

—Mimi, ¿qué no esos son tus guaruras? —señaló TK.

Mimi inclinó un poco la cabeza para luego asentir.

—¡Qué bien! —la luz había vuelto y lograron ver que los guardaespaldas de Mimi tenían una cara desfigurada, causando horror en todos y obligándolos a correr por las calles vacías.

A los muy listos se les ocurrió refugiarse en un cementerio que estaba por esos rumbos. Respiraban agitados, con muchas emociones encontradas, la única que no parecía tan preocupada era Mimi.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —cuestionó Sora.

—No lo sé —respondió Joe.

Todos vieron a Izzy esperando en él una respuesta convincente pero el chico lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros.

—Chicos —llamó la atención TK.

—¿Qué ocurre TK? —preguntó Matt.

—Veo gente muerta —respondió su hermano.

—Ay por Dios TK-… yo también veo gente muerta —Matt se quedó boquiabierto.

Los jóvenes salieron corriendo, les sorprendió ver la agilidad que Mimi mostraba al andar saltando por los muertos que se estaban levantando de las criptas, entonces ella no usaba dobles para las escenas de acción que tenía en las películas, pero no era momento de andar admirándola, si no de salvar su vida.

Se vieron invadidos de muchos zombis, Yolei tomó su tiara.

—¡En el nombre de la luna yo los envío de nuevo a su tumba! —Exclamó la pelimorada que lanzó su tiara hacia uno de los zombis, donde rebotó en el pecho del despistado ser que miró la tiara en el suelo y volvió su vista hacia los chicos—. Funcionaba en la tele —argumentó cuando todos le miraban pesadamente.

—¡Ah, tengo una idea! —Tai le arrebató el reproductor de música de Mimi, estuvo buscando una canción en específico y al encontrarla la puso en altavoz, dejó a todos con aire interrogante, incluso a los zombis.

La música empezó a sonar y Tai, se puso a bailar, mostrando sus buenos dotes de bailarín.

—¿Y crees que eso va a funcionar? —opinó Joe, escéptico.

Quedaron boquiabiertos cuando los lentos zombis también se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de la música y Tai era quien los dirigía.

—Tiene buen ritmo —expresó Mimi, que movía la cabeza.

—¿Cómo es que esos muertos vivientes saben la coreografía? —preguntó Izzy.

—Lo más sorprendente, ¿cómo es que Tai sabe bailar? —cuestionó Sora, encantada pero a la vez incrédula de ver a su novio moverse tan bien.

—Oigan ¿y si aprovechamos ahora que están bailando para huir? —sugirió Kari.

—Sí, tienes razón, vámonos…

—No, esperen, ¡se pone bueno! —detuvo Mimi.

Un zombi se puso a bailar breakdance, girando en el suelo, los chicos miraban admirados y encantados, lo curioso es que mientras el zombi giraba, una parte de su cuerpo se desprendía, vieron como las manos salieron volando, los brazos, los pies, las piernas y al final, lo único que quedaba era la cabeza.

—¿Por qué Tai se está tocando…? ¡Ah, ya! —preguntó Matt pero se quedó callado al darse cuenta el paso que su amigo hizo.

—Yo no sabía que los zombis fueran tan buenos bailarines —proyectó Yolei que sacó su cámara de video y los grababa.

—Flotan… todos flotan —era una voz suave y alegre, todos voltearon a ver y se trataba de un payaso de ancha frente que llevaba muchos globos de colores.

—¡Ah un payaso! —exclamó Mimi encantada y fue hacia él.

—¡No, Mimi! —gritaron cuando vieron que la cara del payaso se puso sombría, pero Mimi ni en cuenta.

—¡Odio a los payasos! —dijo la castaña, dándole una patada entre las piernas al payaso tanto que soltó los globos y estos se fueron hacia arriba y el payaso terminó en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

—Mimi… —musitaron todos, cuando vieron que la chica agarró a patadas al payaso importándole que este ya suplicaba por no ser golpeado.

Tai se cansó de bailar y aquello alborotó a los zombis, dejándoseles ir hambrientos a los chicos, en esta ocasión la que sorprendió fue Yolei, quien giró para patear al zombi.

—Ah, es divertido —dijo Yolei cuando de la patada le arrancó la cabeza a la criatura.

Los jóvenes se quedaron viendo entre ellos, todos se encogieron de hombros y tomaron lo que se encontraban a su paso y acumulaban puntos por cada zombi derribado, la verdad resultaba divertido.

—¡Mimi! —gritó Matt al ver que a ella se le dejaron ir varios a la vez, pero la chica saltó sobre ellos, dejándolos con el payaso—. Creo que no necesitas ayuda.

—¿Eh? —Tras de ella apareció un zombi y Matt quería advertirle, pero la castaña dio un puñetazo hacia atrás, aplastándole la cara al ser que cayó al impacto.

Había demasiados zombis como para acabar con ellos y más porque estaban exhaustos, por lo que decidieron huir hacia una iglesia que no se encontraba muy lejos. Esquivaban unos perros sarnosos que tiraban sangre, espantosos en todos los aspectos, y grotescos, también a una mosca gigante que Kari derribó sin querer cuando hizo uso de su insecticida (N/A las chicas siempre tomamos nuestras precauciones), después de todo lo que pasaron, llegaron a la puerta de la sagrada iglesia.

Se escucharon como unas sirenas, sonaron tétricas y vieron como el pavimento se desgastaba y se veían cenizas por doquier. El humo no les dejaba ver claramente, los chicos luchaban para abrir la gran puerta, mientras que las chicas los apresuraban a que la abrieran, ya que alcanzaban a ver la silueta de algo que no era normal, tenía cuerpo de hombre y pudiera haber logrado que las jovencitas se quedaran calladas y embobadas, pero ver que su cabeza parecía una pirámide, no se le hacía atractivo, además de verse como de 2 metros como mínimo, tampoco les alentaba. Los chicos empujaban con toda su fuerza, pero no lograban ni siquiera mover un par de milímetros la condenada puerta.

—¡Que débiles están! —exclamó Kari, enojada pues ya aquella cosa estaba más cerca de ellos y también lograron ver que llevaba con él un enorme y pesado mazo.

La pequeña Yagami, jaló la puerta, logrando abrirla y así todos entraron, entonces la chica les miró con desaprobación a los jóvenes.

—Son unos idiotas —masculló molesta la jovencita.

Pero no estaban a salvo dentro de la iglesia, ahí se escuchan que animales enormes se arrastraban y vieron unos monstruos despellejados que mostraban sus filosos dientes y de su boca salía una enorme lengua que por un pelito estuvo a punto de probar a Tai quien rápido gesticuló asco.

Una moto atravesó los ventanales de la parte alta de la iglesia, aplastando aquella criatura, todos estaban impresionados, más los hombres cuando una bella chica se despojó del casco.

—Muévanse —les ordenó la chica con voz autoritaria.

La joven tenía el cabello corto, de muy buen cuerpo y unos preciosos ojos, dejando a los chicos embobados. La sexy mujer desenfundó sus armas que llevaba en las piernas y disparó un sinfín de balas a otra de las criaturas.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Izzy, con corazoncitos en los ojos y con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de sus orejas.

—Su salvadora —respondió ella…

Una de las criaturas la tomó de la cintura con su larga lengua y la arrastró, la bella mujer pedía auxilio a gritos, pero los chicos se echaron para atrás, admirando como era llevada hasta la boca del ser que empezó a engullirla de los pies.

—Oye salvadora, ¿crees que le puedas dar esto a esa cosa? —preguntó Mimi que le entregó un bote que tenía dibujado una calavera.

—¿Eh? ¡Qué no ves que me está comiendo?! —reclamó la chica.

—Sí, por eso, aprovechas cuando estás dentro de su panza para vaciarle el cianuro… a ver si se muere o si no… usaremos estas preciosidades —Mimi mostró las armas y besó una de ellas, esbozando una peligrosa sonrisa.

—Vaya chica tan más loca… bueno, ya que, dame el maldito cianuro… —la tipa tomó el cianuro y antes de terminar de ser engullida profirió otro grito.

Unos minutos después, la criatura empezó a sacar espuma por la boca, la lengua se le secó y cayó, los chicos se hicieron a un lado cuando la criatura se iba agarrando la panza y parecía estar armando un drama por su próxima muerte.

—Tanto maquillaje le causó una terrible indigestión —opinó Yolei cuando la criatura se murió en sus pies.

Los chicos caminaron en busca de otra salida, pues vieron que ya por enfrente de la iglesia estaba invadido por zombis. Al dar la vuelta, encontraron a un tipo con una máscara de hockey y un machete, alzándolo amenazadoramente.

—Oye, ¿sabes por dónde hay una salida? —le preguntó Sora.

Aquel tipo bajó el machete, se rascó la cabeza y después de unos segundos señaló hacia su derecha.

—Ah, muchas gracias, ah, por cierto, hay muchos zombis allá afuera, así que mejor no salgas o te van a comer, eh, bueno, nos vemos —agradeció la pelirroja mostrándole una dulce sonrisa.

El enmascarado hizo una leve reverencia, pero cuando vio que se estaban yendo, caminó hacia ellos discretamente.

—No sé porque siento que nos están siguiendo —comentó Joe, giró un poco y vio al tipo enmascarado escondiéndose tras de un jarrón—. Seguro tiene miedo.

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe por que está pasando todo esto? —preguntó Tai.

Nadie contestó y Mimi seguía escuchando música, llevaba con ella las armas. La castaña se detuvo a ver un escrito en la pared.

—Cada 23 primaveras él despierta para comer… —leyó la chica.

Se había entretenido que los demás ya no estaban con ella, siguió su camino y un poco más adelante, se encontró con algo muy parecido a un espantapájaros que abrió sus brazos para capturarla, ella dio vuelta justo al momento y aquella criatura terminó en el suelo.

—Hmm, sigo creyendo que alguien nos sigue —dijo Joe, que volvió a mirar hacia atrás, viendo a un tipo con máscara alzando su machete, volvió su vista hacia delante y cuando reaccionó, giro de nuevo, encontrando nada—. Esa bebida me dejó alucinando.

—¿Alguien quiere banana? —ofreció Yolei, todos negaron—. Bueno.

La pelimorada tiró la cascara de banana en el suelo. El tipo con mascara estaba con todas las intenciones de degollar a Joe con su machete, pero no vio la cascara, terminando resbalándose con ella y con el machete clavado en su cuello.

—Ah, esa sensación de que alguien nos seguía, ya no la siento —liberó Joe, aliviado.

—Chicos, ¿dónde se habían metido? —preguntó Mimi—. ¿Es mi imaginación o esta iglesia es más grande que el vaticano?

De nuevo reunidos, se encontraron con aquel espantapájaros, se dieron cuenta que no era nada normal, bueno, esa noche para ellos nada había sido normal, por lo que volvieron a correr, asustados de que aquella cosa volara sobre ellos. Mimi le dio un arma a Sora.

Las dos chicas saltaron por las sillas de la iglesia, disparando sin parar a esa criatura, los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal espectáculo visual, Yolei y Kari estaban encantadas, tanto Sora como Mimi lucían tan bien, sobre todo cuando estando en el aire seguían presionando el gatillo.

—Ah, mira, dice… municiones infinitas, así que podemos seguir disparando todo lo que queramos —señaló Sora muy contenta.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Mimi.

El espantapájaros terminó huyendo, cuando Tai en un paso torpe cayó sobre una repisa con velas y estás salieron disparadas al ser que se llenó de llamas, parecía una bola de fuego que volaba, cuando se estrelló en la pared, los jóvenes fueron a ver y esa cosa ya no reaccionaba.

—Bien, ya quiero salir de aquí —dijo Kari decidida.

Afuera todavía seguía una horda de zombis que Mimi y Sora se encargaron de acabar con los disparos a diestra y siniestra, Kari mientras se deshacía de un hombre lobo, le enseñaba sus lindas caras que ponía una gatita, haciendo que el hombre lobo se doblegara ante ella y hasta le movía la colita.

—Ay, eres tan lindo, Tai, ¿me lo puedo quedar?

—Si te encargas de alimentarlo y sacarlo a pasear para que hagas sus necesidades, entonces sí —respondió Tai algo enfadado.

—Wooo, una vampiresa —observó Matt.

Una mujer muy blanca de ojos amarillos, labios rojos que sobresalían unos colmillos, muy guapa y atractiva llegó hacia él, le acarició el rostro y Matt se dejó consentir. Mimi le enterró una estaca a la mujer.

—¡Por ofrecida, maldita zorra! —dijo ella y luego miró a Matt—. No dejaré que esas vampiresas me quiten a mi rebelde —la castaña lo besó apasionadamente, sorprendiendo al rubio—. Me gustaste cuando fuiste a grabar la canción del soundtrack de mi nueva película.

Matt le miró, estaba sorprendido, él no la había visto, pero ahora que la tenía cerca y después del beso, él también la amaba y terminaron en otro gran beso.

—Que raros —opinó Izzy.

A Izzy lo atacó una gigantesca serpiente, y vieron que a lado apareció un hombre con una cara similar al del la víbora.

—La cicatriz —señaló a Joe, a la vez que éste se señaló con incredulidad.

—¿Cuál cicatriz? —se preguntó Joe.

—La que tienes en la frente en forma de rayo… —indicó aquel sujeto.

—Ah, esta, no, bueno, sólo me la pinte para ir disfrazado… —Joe trató de borrársela pero recordó que se la había hecho con plumón indeleble—. Oh, rayos ahora ya no me van a llamar por mi nombre…

—Mira, el hombre pirámide —señaló Mimi hacia las espaldas del sujeto.

—No caeré en ese truco —rió el sujeto.

¡Plas! Un sonido grotesco se hizo presente, haciendo que los chicos sintieran asco y cerraran los ojos, Izzy salió volando, la serpiente fue aplastada por el enorme mazo por el hombre pirámide y luego fue el turno del sujeto que rogaba por no ser aplastado, pero el sonido desagradable se volvió hacer presente, hasta tronó.

—Eso debe doler —comentó Tai.

Rápidos arrancaron a correr cuando aquel ser de cabeza de pirámide alzó su mazo y lo dejó ir con todas sus fuerzas en contra de ellos, lograron zafarse de puro milagro, en el camino se encontraron a Izzy continuaron corriendo. Más zombis, seres desconocidos, monstruos, otras criaturas mágicas que Mimi pensó que eran zancudos y los mató sin compasión cuando en realidad eran hadas que querían ayudarlos, un hombre con máscara y un filoso cuchillo manchado de sangre que pasaba por la calle, lo terminaron atropellando cuando TK agarró el camión y el chico no sabía conducir, lo terminaron chocando con un poste de luz que cayó sobre aquel ser de cabeza de pirámide y vieron como se achicharraba por los altos voltajes que recibía; se bajaron del auto y siguieron corriendo, en el camino se encontraron con otro grupito que estaba acompañado de un perro parlante, pero luego desaparecieron de la vista y los chicos continuaron escapando de todo lo que les seguía. A Sora y a Mimi ya les gustaba andar disparando sin parar a todo lo que aparecía frente a ellas, mataron a una criatura grande y blanca.

Llegaron a casa de Yolei, pero se quedaron quietos cuando las raíces volvieron a la tierra, la luz volvió y ellos entraron. Todo lucía tan normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, entonces vieron en el reloj, estaba a punto de amanecer. Se habían llevado toda la noche huyendo de aquellas criaturas. Exhaustos se dejaron caer en la sala.

Despertaron, que sueño tan raro habían tenido los chicos, pero Matt se espantó al ver a la niña de cabello largo y lacio a un lado de él y con Joe un niño muy blanco, los dos profundamente dormidos.

—Hasta la vista baby… —musitó Mimi que se puso unas gafas oscuras, apuntando con su arma a la niña que dejó ver su horrible cara y… ¡Pum!

* * *

Hola!!! Eh, bueno, yo quería compartir esta locura, como un especial de día de muertos, sé que no es nada coherente, pero tenía esas ideas rondándome en la cabeza que suplicaban salir de ahí, y pues las escribí, todo ha sido muy espontaneo, por eso, pido una disculpa por anticipado por los errores que encuentren, es un largo one shot… y aunque no lo parezca ese fue el final… ¿fue sólo un sueño? ¿O que demonios pasó en realidad? Jeje, mezcle muchas cosas que hasta yo me revolví, aunque sinceramente me hubiera gustado mezclar más cosas, pero mi cerebro quedó frito. Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado y deseo a todos, un feliz día de brujas y de muertos!! Happy Halloween n__n


End file.
